Joshua Luthor
"You gave my father a lot of trouble Superman. In the end, he made mistakes. I won't. I won't fail." - Joshua Luthor '''Joshua "Josh" Alexander Luthor '''was the head of the corrupt buisness "Luthor Corp" and arch-enemy of the second incarnation of Superman, Jake Davis and son of Lex Luthor. He is conciderd to be even more ruthless than his father in achiefing his goals to destroy Superman. He took over the buisness in after the "Apocalypse-War" of 2071 after the death of his father and the first Superman, Clark Kent. Early Life Joshua Luthor was born as the fertilisated son of Lex Luthor in the laboratory of Metropolis. He was raised loveless by his father. When Lex Luthor was finally reveald as a madman and was apperhanded, Joshua was placed in a youth prison. When Darkseid's forces came to Earth and the "Apocalypse-War" broke out in 2071 almost all of Metropolis was destroyed and all the members of the Justice Leauge were killed. In the final battle between Superman and Lex Luthor during the chaos Luthor was finally killed by a beam of heat vision throw his heart, and he was impaled on an iron pin. Superman flew away to fight Darkseid, while Josh saw his father die right before his eyes. Dying Lex Luthor spoke his final words to his son: "Revenge me...revenge me." From that day on Josh developed a hateraid for Superman even greater than his fahter. When finally, Darkseid killed Superman, The Spectre past on his Kryptonian powers to Jake Davis. He became the new Superman. With the help of The Spectre and Highfather he killed Kalibak and finally beat Darkseid permanently. On the day the war ended, Josh made a vow. He would succeed in what his father had failed to do: He would destroy Superman. Enemy of Superman Later, when Metropolis II was re-build Joshua took over the newly build "Luthor Corp" from his father. With this, he was as powerful as his father once had been. He became the industerialist of the buisness and soon grabbed control of the comunity. He however got soon in to conflict with Superman. One day, Jake Davis visited him in his office in "Luthor Corp". He told him "he would be watching him". And that: "If he was just as insane as his father" Superman would "Find him." Josh smiled. He reveald a little peice of Kryptonite. Josh came closer to Superman with the Kryptonite, dropped it. However, due to The Spectre's magic this new Superman was not vonourable to Green Kryptonite anymore. Superman chrushed it with his foot. Luthor was schocked in disbelief. Superman, In pure rage, hit Luthor with his heat vision and violently smacked him throw the glass of his office with his strengh. Luthor bashed throw the building and smacked brutally into another building. Superman flew down with glowing eyes. He told the wounded Josh Luthor: "If you ever try something like that again, I'll finish the job." Superman left. While Joshua Luthor rehabilittated in the hospital, he hated Superman (Jake Davis) even more. He soon found out, that Red Kryptonite was the weakness of the new Superman. He once tried to fight him with a knife made out of this material, but did not succeed. Bonding with Brainiac In 2073, Brainiac the long time enemy of Clark Kent returned to Earrh.